Kiss Me
by xXSadisticChiibiiXx
Summary: Sebastian's eyes glowed in the darkness, his brows narrowed. Sorrowful... "I never kissed him goodbye..." WARNINGS: Language and stuffs. YAOI! KIDS DUN READ IF YOUR PARENTS ARE AROUND! XDD SebastianxGrell, SebaGrell. And STAPH BEING SOO FLUFFEH SEBASTIAN! OnO
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

I swear, all this happy songs are destroying my feels~ QnQ

And I promise this is not about kissing! Maybe...orz

* * *

**_______Kiss Me  
________~ *SC* ~_**

_Rated: T  
__Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy  
Pairing: SebastianxGrell_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_WE DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WE ONLY OWN **THIS FANFICTION STORY **ITSELF._

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

A head with red hair was poking among the green bushes of the Phantomhive garden, and Sebastian Michaelis, the most loyal and handsome butler of the Phantomhive household knew only one being who had such hair color; Grell Sutcliff.

His young master was having his afternoon tea at the garden when the red idiot decided to visit. Ciel had noticed the redhead as well, still hiding as though he hasn't been found out yet. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, and in a silent kind of agreement Ciel nodded his head and the butler smiled, bowing to his master with a sensual, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian walked close to the bushes where a certain redhead is still oblivious of the others already knowing his person is hiding there.

"Grell." The butler called, but for some reason it was not the usual cold and annoyed tone he always use when addressing the redhead.

It was kind, gentlemanly, and sweet that it's almost scary, and also the fact that he is smiling. Grell jumped out of the bushes in his usual excitement at seeing his handsome demon, immediately throwing his smaller figure at the butler without any second thought. Sebastian caught him, and like an impossible dream, run his fingers gently to the redhead's massive soft red hair.

"My, aren't you a bit too happy for a dull afternoon." The demon butler commented.

Grell suddenly pull away and blink twice at the butler before beaming in pure happiness, showing rows of shark-like teeth. "Ohh Sebas-chan~! I knew you'd love me one day!" He squealed, returning in the butler's unexpected embrace.

"I believe I've been very cruel to you, Grell. Whatever can I do to make up for it?" Sebastian said almost apologetically, while still petting the redhead's hair.

Grell was in the midst of dying, completely melting in the demon butler's arms. It was so sudden but he doesn't care, all that matters now is his Sebas-chan finally embracing him in his arms. The butler's words then sink in, and his face flushed a deep red at the kind of things his thoughts are making. Sebastian just asked him what could he do to make up to him? Could it be that he could ask for a kiss...with tongue? Grell cannot help it anymore and squeal like a fangirl at the thought of Sebastian's tongue in his.

"I take it you have already thought of something?" Sebastian smirked.

Grell blushed at his obviousness and nodded.

"Then, what shall it be?"

"I...I want a kiss..." Grell started, uncharacteristically shy, before he trailed off, "...with tongue."

Sebastian's smirk widen. "Of course."

The redhead look up at him with sparkling bright eyes. "R-really~?!"

"If it is what my lady wants, then I will gladly comply." Sebastian said before gently pulling the redhead closer into a gentle kiss that soon turn into a hot melting kiss.

By the time they parted, Grell was a mess of red goo in the butler's arms. Face flushed, and lips swollen and moist with their mixed saliva. Sebastian look him straight in his dazed eyes, "Will there be anything else, my love?"

Grell was about to say something along the words of 'let me have your babies Sebas-chan~!' when Ciel suddenly interrupted his _moment_.

"Sebastian, that's enough. Dinner will not prepare itself." The earl then stood from his sit and started walking back inside his manor, smiling to himself.

"Why- you brat! ! !" Grell fumed.

"It's alright, Grell. You can always come back here to see me."

"Really~? You won't kick me out?" Grell asked sadly, his lower lip poking in an adorable pout.

"Of course. And I will never do such things to you ever again, I promise."

Grell squeal once again, clinging more closely to the demon butler. "Will you kiss me for the last time my darling Sebby~?" He purr.

Sebastian smile at him, giving him a small kiss in his forehead before kissing his lips lovingly. "I will see you again, Grell." He said finally before pulling away from the hesitant redhead and disappearing inside the Phantomhive manor.

Grell sighed dreamily, finally all his pain and hard work had paid off! He grinned widely to himself before running off to get back to his own work.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

And the redhead indeed came back the next morning. Luckily, it was Grell's day-off and Ciel had also allowed his butler to have the day for himself. The redhead bounced up and down with joy and immediately drag his handsome demon lover in town, where he take him all around the shops that he really love.

"How about this one~?" Grell asked again as he got out of the fitting room, wearing another red dress full of glitters, laces, and ruffles. It was already the fifth red dress, and he still can't seem to decide.

Sebastian walk up to him, smiling so handsomely. "Should I say over and over again? You are beautiful whatever you are wearing, Grell. And besides," He wrap his right arm around the redhead's waist pulling him closer, the other tilting his head up towards him. "It is more beautiful when I start to take them _off_ you." He purr, lips brushing to the other; and all the ladies inside the shop was soon a bunch of jealous females towards the redhead. All staring at Sebastian with all their dirty fantasies.

Grell giggles. "Then, I might as well buy them all just in case I need them _on_." He cooed, before turning to the sales lady. "I'll take them all."

Sebastian turn to the lady as well. "I will pay." He then said, giving the redhead more reason to squeal and shower him with kisses.

They quickly got out of the shop as soon as everything was settled before the women inside tried to murder Grell, because the redhead had so childishly rub it in their faces that Sebastian is _his_ and not theirs, which Sebastian find amusing so he only smiled at the redhead and did not actually stop him. Grell stick his tongue out to everyone inside the shop for the last time before completely disappearing outside.

"They can't see you now, Grell. Now, get that tongue back in your mouth or I'll do something about that instead."

Grell blushed, and quickly took his tongue back in.

"Good girl." Sebastian cooed, kissing the redhead's forehead.

"Ohh wait~ I change my mind! I think I want you to do something about this~" Grell then said, playfully sticking his tongue back out.

The butler smirked. "Do not put the blame on me when you end up all hot and needy in the middle of the street, Grell."

"Darling~ I think it will be worth it!"

And Sebastian did not need another word as he capture the redhead's lips with his own. His wet muscle caressing the other's in dominance.

Their date into town had to stop early as all they did was make-out in the open street, which already took much of the crowd's attention, and decided to just go back to the manor where they can continue their kissing and...more.

Grell pants as they parted from one of their passionate kisses yet again, his eyes clouded with need. "Make love to me, Sebas-chan~"

Sebastian smiled at him. "Gladly."

He kissed him once again, run his hands to every inch of the other's porcelain skin as he undress him with much gentleness. Grell moaned at the simple touches, becoming more and more sensitive to places where the butler touch. The redhead was on a high. How long had he been dreaming about this? And now, it's actually happening...to _him_ and not to anyone else.

"I love you Sebas-chan~" He breathed.

Whatever Sebastian is doing had stopped in those words. He wasn't able to answer immediately and he felt the feeling of unease from the redhead under him. He kissed him again, smiling lovingly at him, he said, "I love you too, Grell."

Grell beamed with happiness and tears started flowing down from his beautiful gold-green eyes. "I'm so happy..."

Sebastian was taken aback, mostly with the redhead's tears. He was not expecting the other to pour such emotion on him. For him. So, Grell wasn't just trying to only get in his pants? In the long decades that Sebastian had lived, he had never met someone that would show such strong and sincere emotion just to have him in their bed. Everyone one of them, male or female, had only one thing in their mind. Pleasure. And nothing more. He would fuck them, exchange sweet lies, and it ends there.

This was something that he have never encountered once in his immortal life.

"I am too." He said softly, kissing the wet trail the tears left behind on the redhead's flushed cheeks.

The night ended with them both cuddled up under the thick comforters of the butler's bed. Grell had fallen soundly asleep immediately after their passionate love making, and now looking all adorable hugging Sebastian's pillow like it would run away if he didn't. The butler learned that the redhead was not able to sleep without something to hug or cling on, he would awoke immediately if someone had taken whatever it is he was holding in his sleep.

That's why Sebastian had to replace himself with a pillow in Grell's embrace to avoid waking him up. It was in the early morning and he have his butler duties to attend to.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian woke his master up and did the same routine he does everyday; dress his master for the day and serve him breakfast and tea. He then have to clean the mess the other servants had done once again around the manor, tend the flowers in the garden that finny tried to save by his massive crying, and fix the kitchen that Bard denied he had burned.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch.

And after many more twitching of Sebastian's eyebrow, it was soon time to serve his master again his tea in the study room. The butler served the young earl his tea and sweet desert with grace, and Ciel nodding to his butler, silently approving his work.

"How was it?" The earl then asked.

"Going as planned, my lord. As expected, he is quickly attached to me. Physically and emotionally." The butler said proudly.

"Good. I want it done as soon as possible. I cannot take anymore of that disgusting thing around and near my manor, Sebastian."

"Of course. I shall dispose of him as soon as we got what we wanted. I too, cannot take anymore of that vile creature near my person."

Ciel smirked. "I will buy you a new bed after all this is over."

The butler return the gesture. "Thank you, young master." He bowed.

A flash of red then suddenly flew inside the study room, smiling widely showing rows of lethal shark-like teeth. "Ohh Sebas-chan~! Where have you been, my love~? You weren't there when I woke up!" He gasped dramatically like it was such a tragedy.

Sebastian immediately compose himself and smiled sweetly at the over-reacting redhead. "I apologize, I needed to have my work done and I do not want to wake you."

"Why nooot~?" Grell pouted.

"You look very beautiful and adorable when you sleep." The butler cooed.

The redhead blushed and giggles. "Ohh you~ Such sweet talker you are Sebby~ Alright, I forgive you!" The redhead cheered, before throwing himself at the butler's arms. Sebastian caught him, and hold him lovingly in his arms.

Ciel sighed in annoyance. "If you are going to do that, please not where I can see."

"You're just jealous!"

The earl then smirked. "I have _nothing_ to be jealous about."

Grell huffed and was about to retort something from his colorful vocabulary ranging from just a simple 'brat' to 'asdfgfdsasdfgrgf', in which Grell had deemed to be a _word_. But before he could say much, Sebastian had put a small kiss in his lips that made him a very obedient little kitty that only wanted to nuzzle.

"Please excuse us, young master."

Ciel nodded and the butler bowed in respect before walking out of the study room, Grell in tow.

"Let's have a walk in the garden Sebas-chan~! The red roses you planted started to bloom~!" Grell beamed at the butler.

"Don't you have work today, Grell?"

Grell stopped mid-jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh...shit. Let's just do it some other time darling~! See you again soon~!" He winked and kiss the butler goodbye before running off frantically, almost tripping at the doorstep; and Sebastian just had to smile at that.

A week had passed and Grell is now almost living in Sebastian's bedroom. The redhead would _most of the time_ skip his work only to follow the demon butler around the manor as he work or just wait around the butler's bedroom until the other is done working. This annoy the butler but he just let the redhead do what he wants.

One night, Grell was not able to visit Sebastian. The butler never saw the redhead that whole day, and it was rare or should he say_ impossible_, for the other to miss a day without seeing him. Sebastian pace around his room, he didn't know why but he feel unease. Was it possible that he is worried? He shook his head. The thought was just plain crazy. Why would he be worried in the first place?

But as soon as Grell's presence grace his bedroom, he immediately throw himself in front of the other and scold like a caring parent.

"Where the hell have you been? Did you get yourself in trouble again? Are you injured? Why is your forehead bleeding?!" Sebastian growled, quickly dragging the surprised redhead and sat him on the bed, checking the bleeding wound on his forehead. "What have you been doing?! I haven't seen you all day!" Sebastian almost yelled.

Grell blink up at the demon butler. Sebastian never_ yell_. If you did something that displeased him, you will face his close-eyes smile of doom, but he will _not_ yell. His eyebrow narrowed in confusion. "Darling~ Why are you mad~? I just got _over-over-overtime_ because my paper work piled up because I skipped work a lot and William just got carried away in scolding me, he hit me with his scythe a bit too hard."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitch, his hands stopping in the middle of bandaging the redhead's wound. He pull himself up and away from the redhead, suddenly walking towards the window where the redhead came in.

"Wait, Sebby~! Where are you going~?!" The redhead called, standing up as well.

"I am going to stab someone in the forehead." Sebastian said simply.

The demon butler then was about to jump out of the window but Grell had caught him just in time. The redhead wrapped his arms around the butler's waist and tried to stop the man from going berserk just because _someone_ had hit him in the forehead.

"Let go of me, I am not going to let that bastard get away with this!" Sebastian hissed in gritted teeth. "That stupid fuck, I am going to skin him alive!"

The butler kept on struggling in the redhead's grasp, determined to find 'that stupid fuck' and no one can stop him. The only thing that had stop him though was the redhead's giggles behind him.

"Ohh Sebby~ You're so adorable~! Lemme kiss you darling~!" Grell used Sebastian's moment of surprise and pulled the other with much strength that brought them both on the floor.

"Grell, get off me!" Sebastian growled.

"Darling, I didn't know you have that kind of_ adorableness_ in you~" Grell cooed.

"I do not know what you are talking about." The butler huffed, and easily flip them both becoming the one on top. He stood. "Starting from now, you are not to skip your work. I am not allowing you to wonder around even near in this manor until you are done with you work, you understand?"

Grell frowned, sitting up. "But that's-!"

"Do YOU understand, Grell?" Sebastian repeated, his close-eyes smile of doom plastered on his handsome face.

Grell gulped. "O-okay..."

"Good. Now, go to bed and sleep." The butler then said, kissing Grell's forehead.

"Sleep~?! Aren't we going to...to..."

Sebastian's height suddenly loomed over him, making their faces only a few inches away from each other. "No, Grell. You are going to SLEEP. And tomorrow, you will wake up EARLY, and then YOU will go to WORK. Yes?"

Grell smiled nervously. "Y-yes..."

"Good girl." The butler then said, scooping up the pouting redhead in his arms and tuck him in bed.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian was starting to get irritated as more days was passing by. The redhead had started teasing him about that night everyday, how _adorabl_e his being possessive is. Firstly, he was_ NOT_ adorable, secondly, he was only acting before the redhead to be called _possessive_ of him. He didn't know why but the redhead's words is getting into his nerves.

Does he act like what the redhead is accusing him? Does he?

He most certainly did not.

He was just a bit...disoriented that day.

So to prove his point to the redhead, he started to act cold and cruel again towards him. But Grell did not mind and he did not change either. The manor was now even used to a ball of red jumping up and down around the hall or lobby or the garden, if not behind Sebastian while working.

But Ciel is not amused about it.

And so now, Sebastian stood inside the manor's library, where a certain redhead also stood in front of him, silently contemplating how he will say the words to the redhead. His young master was starting to get impatient and had ordered him to finish the job soon. But even though Grell had been like a leech to him, and adored him to no end, he was still unsure of what the other will react to what he will ask of him. But he will never know unless he try it, right?

Grell blink up at him, the butler had called for him that day to tell him something. But for the last half hour, they did nothing but stare at each other, the butler not saying even a single word, nor blinking. And he was getting bored. "Sebas-chan~?" He whined.

Sebastian sighed. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay~ What is it?"

He look him straight in the eyes. "I need to have Ciel's parents' cinematic records, Grell."

Grell stare back at him. "And...you want me to get it?"

"Yes." Sebastian then walk up to him, reaching his hand to caress the other's cheek. "Will you do it for me, Grell? Don't you_ love_ me?"

"I...I love you..."

"Then?"

"Okay...I'll do it~! Leave it to me, Sebas-chan~!" Grell cheered, throwing himself in the butler's embrace.

Sebastian was then able to breath. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if ever the redhead refused to help. Ciel needed his parents' cinematic records to answer many of his questions and to know who the culprit is in his parents' death. Thankfully, the redhead is stupid enough and easy to lure. But why do he feel like something is not right?

Everything is in order.

Everything was going as planned.

Then why...

Two weeks had passed and the redhead was never seen around the mansion. Sebastian was feeling a bit of concern. What if the redhead failed to retrieve the needed cinematic records? Or did the redhead just runaway? Ciel on the other hand, was becoming more and more frustrated. The thing he hated the most was to_ wait_. He was used into getting what he wanted in just a flick of his fingers.

"Where the hell is that thing, Sebastian?!" The young earl growled.

"I do not know either, my lord."

"I thought you said he already agreed in retrieving my parents' cinematic records?!"

"He did."

"Then where is he?!"

"Calm down, my lord. I am sure that he will bring it back here."

"And how sure you are about that, Sebastian? Or maybe you just really failed to completely wrap him around your finger." Ciel mocked.

"The idiot love me too much to betray me. He will return. I did not let myself be touched by such a disgusting creature for nothing." Sebastian hissed. Ciel's uncovered eye then suddenly shifted in the study room's door behind him. His eyes widen.

Grell was standing there, blood dripping from his head down to his body and tattered clothes, staring at them with glassy tired eyes. Two black books in his hands. "Am I interrupting something? I got your books~!" He said proudly, offering them the cinematic records while smiling widely like he did not hear a thing the two are talking about just a while ago.

Sebastian hesitantly walk up to him and get the books in his hands. "Did...you hear...?"

"Hear what~?" Grell said, averting his eyes to the side.

Sebastian heard Ciel snicker from behind him. He knew Grell was there long enough to hear what he said. Ciel made him say it and he made sure that the redhead will hear it. "You know what I am talking about." He growled.

Grell flinched. "So what if I heard? Doesn't matter..." He trailed off. "I know that you were only ordered too, that's why you did all those things with me. I heard you talking about it some time ago...I just-"

_'He knew? He knew he was only being used, and still he...' _Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "So you knew after all? You just wanted to take advantage of it that is why you act like you don't."

The redhead look up sadly at him. "No...I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter. Then, you must know, you are not needed here anymore." The butler then turn around and was about to walk away but Grell had reached for the back of his butler uniform.

"Will you...kiss me for the last time?"

Sebastian halted. He then turn his head to the side and give the redhead a glance, smirking he said, "No. Why would I? I believe my work involving you is done."

An overwhelming presence of reapers was suddenly nearing the estate. Grell gasped, his tear-streaked eyes widening. "I...I have to go..." He breathed, pulling his hand away from the butler and quickly running out of the manor.

Ciel raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have no idea, my lord."

The young earl then just shrugged it off. "I am tired. We will see those cinematic records first thing tomorrow. Put me to bed, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian got back to his room, suddenly not used to it being so quiet and empty. He sat himself on the bed and put the cinematic records inside his drawer when a small piece of paper slip out of it. He pick it up, his eyes widening at the words written on it.

In an elegant strokes of cursive writing, that he knew was Grell's penmanship.

_"Thank You." _

_~GS_

His breath stopped. Thank you? For what? If he can recall correctly, all he did was fool the other and use him. Grell even knew this would happen. But still, he goes and went with it...why? Just to be with him?

_"Will you...kiss me for the last time?"_

Sebastian growled. "Idiot." He stood from his bed and immediately run out of the manor.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Grell stopped his running when he met another dead end. More footsteps running after him.

"Give up, Sutcliff. You can never escape from us." William said angrily from behind him.

The redhead gulped. He cannot be caught. If he did, they will know that the cinematic records are not in his hands anymore and they will definitely go after the Phantomhive child and his butler. He needed to find a way, he didn't know what, but anything is better at this moment.

A group of reapers swarm around the redhead and William started to walk closer to him. There is no other way that Grell could think of right now but to fight. Fight all of them; no matter how impossible that he'll win, he had to try. But before he can even summon his scythe, a black figure suddenly appear in front of him.

"Michaelis." William snarled.

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I believe that this redhead have some explaining to do to me. Please excuse us." Sebastian smiled at them before grabbing the surprised redhead and completely disappearing like smoke.

Grell cling to the butler more tightly until he felt his feet had landed into solid ground once again. He breathed deeply. This is the reason why he hated teleportations, he gets dizzy. Coming back to his senses, he tried looking around in his surrounding only to be faced with Sebastian's larger figure. "Whaa- Sebas-chan! Goodness, my heart..." He sighed in relief after almost having a heart attack. "Where are we?"

"Doesn't matter." Sebastian answered in his usual cold voice. "Tell me, why are you doing this?"

Grell stare at him in mild confusion.

"You cannot be serious about this. Do you honestly love me, Grell?"

"Yes, of course~!"

"I am only using you, can't you see that?" The butler growled, but the redhead only smiled at him.

"It happens to me all the time darling~ Don't bother yourself about it~ I am used to it!" He beamed, proud of himself.

"Should you? It is not something to be proud about."

But Grell only shrugged his shoulders. "I still love you though~"

"I am a demon, I do not love. I cannot reciprocate what you feel for me. I hurt you for many times. It was for your own good, but you keep coming back. I don't know what to do with you anymore, Grell. I can't keep on hurting you if you keep on acting like you are. I tried to rile you up, why won't you hurt me back? Why won't you...? Why, Grell?" He trailed off.

Grell shook his head, and he smile widely at him. But the tears he had been holding back had started to fall. "No, it's okay. I will not hurt you Sebas-chan~ No matter how many times you hurt me or use me, I will take them all with a smiling face~! I'm a strong lady! I can take them all~!"

"Grell-"

"It's good that you don't feel nor love, right Sebby? Because then it's okay. You can't feel guilt. You can let me go without sweat." Grell said, trying to hide his sadness behind his wide grin.

The redhead was right. He cannot love, then he cannot feel any guilt about anything he does. No matter how cruel, he should feel fine. He can let him go...

"I can't hide here forever you know? They might even bother your master brat just to catch me..."

Sebastian stare at him with hesitating eyes.

"It's okay if I die. The next day, you won't even remember me, okay~?" Grell said lastly, offering his hand for Sebastian to take.

Hesitantly, the butler took his hand and they were transported back to the human realm. Immediately, Grell was caught but Sebastian was able to run. He return back to the manor to get his master and the cinematic records before transporting them to the place where the reapers can't reach them. In hell. Sebastian don't even know if his master can survive their realm being a human, and the boy's soul will definitely bring too much attention on them down there, but he cannot think properly to fully understand what he is doing.

All he knew is that, Grell had told him to _run_.

And he does.

He run...without Grell.

It is fine though. Because the next day...he will not remember him.

But he knew it was a lie. A lie that he wanted to believe.

"Sebastian, what is happening?" The earl demanded.

"I shouldn't have ask him to do it."

"What?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed in the darkness, his brows narrowed.

Sorrowful...

"I never kissed him goodbye..."

And all Sebastian could think of was the sight of his lover screaming in pain as several death scythes plunge towards his small and fragile figure.

Blood...

Too much blood.

His lover's blood.

Tears?

They aren't coming. It hurts that much. Will he feel better once he get through the night? In fact, he love him. He_ loved_ him. Deeply, with all his _heart_.

_"I need you, Grell. _

_That there's no way I can go back..._

_To those days when..._

_You're not here with me..._

_You said you will not hurt me..._

_Please don't hurt me...like this."_

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
_**TBC.**_

* * *

_xXSadisticChiibiiXx:_

**oTT n TTo** No one, I repeat, NO ONE will gives me happy songs okaii? I've been trying to kill some of my favorite character *coughGRELLcough* in my recent fanfics but none would die...QnQ I haves almost three doc files with thousands of words on them, each with different story, and I can't finish them because my feels are dancing "GENTLEMAN" by PSY. And I dun even know that guy...nor do I listen to korean music...WHY FEELS~? WHYYYYY~?! /sobs

Neighbors...dun do this to meee~ /TT n TT)/

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please REVIEW! I'm addicted to them~ XD  
Sankyuuu for reading yo~! *hearts*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

_This story should have been a one shot...it was supposed to stop in that heart-breaking moment of Sebas-chan at the end of chapter one but.../sobs_

_I shouldn't have listened to PERFUME's music as soon as the first chapter was made...QnQ But I just soo love them~ /TT 3 TT)/_

_And **sankyuuu very much for your reviews! **Keep them coming~! I will gifts you with moooore SebaGrell fluffs because of that~ (oTT u TTo) Hopes you likes this chapter too~_

* * *

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

"Return the cinematic records that you stole, Sutcliff. You know in the end that you cannot escape, I suggest you not prolong your death, Grell." William stated coldly. As soon as Sebastian brought Grell back in the human realm, the reapers had quickly track their location.

Grell stood in front of Sebastian, preparing himself to what is about to happen. "Sebastian, run." He whispered.

Sebastian's eyes widen. "I will not leave you here-"

"You have to run. They are after the cinematic records, Sebastian. Take them and your master somewhere...safe. I can buy you some time." Grell paused, his back facing the other to hide his weakness; his fears; his pain. Smiling sadly, he said, "It's okay. Even though they were not real love what you show me, I was still happy. It's enough...I can die happy." before summoning his scythe and bringing it to life.

Seeing Grell was about to attack, the reapers that surrounds them act on reflex and also attacked the redhead. Grell was able to bring down a few of them, but Sebastian was too shock to react immediately. His body would not move, his feet glued on the ground.

He does not want to leave...

He can't leave him...like that.

What should he do? He-

Sebastian's eyes widen at the sight of the redhead screaming in pain as five death scythes stabbed through his body to hold him down. His cinematic records bursting into the dark sky, ruthlessly blinding everyone around. The redhead's life playing before him. Sebastian watched it with his demonic eyes; how cruel fate had been to his lover. Including him. How much tears the other needed to shed to be able to face them again with a wide smile.

_Grell just got out of Sebastian's bedroom. He was saddened to wake and find his lover not in the room. He sighed, and just tried to find the butler around the manor. He was a bit nervous; what if Sebastian had a change of heart and he did not want him again? _

_The redhead then heard some voices inside the study room and he cheered for finally finding his demon lover, but the conversation had stopped him from acting further._

_"How was it?" The earl then asked._

_"Going as planned, my lord. As expected, he is quickly attached to me. Physically and emotionally." The butler said proudly._

_"Good. I want it done as soon as possible. I cannot take anymore of that disgusting thing around and near my manor, Sebastian."_

_"Of course. I shall dispose of him as soon as we got what we wanted. I too, cannot take anymore of that vile creature near my person."_

_Ciel smirked. "I will buy you a new bed after all this is over."_

_The butler return the gesture. "Thank you, young master." He bowed._

_Grell's eyes widen at what he just heard. So, Sebastian never had a change of heart after all. He still didn't want him. The butler was still disgusted by him. He took a deep breath and shook his head, his frown being replaced by his idiotic grin again before he __suddenly flew inside the study room, smiling widely showing rows of lethal shark-like teeth. _

Sebastian shut his eyes close. He cannot watch anymore...the redhead knew about their plan that early but instead of running away, he choose to stay. And accept the consequences just to be with him.

The final sway of William's scythe was what ends it all. Grell screamed for the last time, his cinematic records falling into small pieces from the sky as William had destroyed them instead of collecting them.

"His soul is not worth keeping in the library."

No...

"GRELL! ! !"

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

Sebastian gasped, breathing heavily as he frantically sat up. "What...was that? Memories...?" He then put his both hands in his face, gritting his teeth in anger. Why must he remember something like that? Why _that_? He tsked and was about to get out of his bed, inside his own mansion in Hell, where he decided to hide with his master. But it was stopped as he quickly took in his surroundings.

He was back in his room...in the _Phantomhive manor_? Since when did they-

"Sebby~! Go back to bed~ I'm still so sleepy!" He heard someone whine beside him. Sebastian's eyes widen. The redhead sat up slowly, his eyes still full of sleep. "What are you doing...? Gimme a pillow to hug if you're going to-"

He hugged the redhead suddenly, pulling him closer to him in a frantic manner. "Grell...? You're alive...?"

Grell frowned. "Did you try to kill me in your sleep Sebas-chan~? That's not really so sweet of you!" The redhead then pouted.

Sleep? He had fallen asleep and...dreamed? Those were only a dream? But demons do not dream...nor do they sleep...

"Let's go back to sleep, please~?" Grell almost begged him, still really sleepy.

He could not believe it with his own eyes. Grell is right there in front of him, very much alive. How long had he been asleep? Maybe only for a few hours? But the pain...the redhead's pain...

_His_ pain...

They had all felt so real. Very much so that it hurts him.

It had hurt him to no end.

"Sebas-chan, are you feeling okay?"

Looking straight at his lover's concern eyes, _'It was real. Grell is alive. He's here with me...' _Sebastian captured the lips of his lover with his own in a longing kiss. Gently, passionate, and lovingly it goes, like it will be the last time...a kiss that he had denied the redhead, even after what he had done for him.

_"Will you...kiss me for the last time?"_

"Kiss me...more." The butler almost pleaded.

Grell blinked, all sleep in his eyes completely disappearing. "Ohh darling~ You don't have to ask~!" He giggles before he tackle Sebastian on the bed, showering him with many many more kisses; not stopping until his little Sebas is all satisfied.

But unfortunately for the butler, kissing is not enough to satisfy the redhead that is now very _very_ awake.

"Ahh, Sebas-chan~ Love me~" Grell purr, sitting up and looking down at the butler with flushed cheeks and lustful eyes.

"Saying things like that with an erotic sexy face, Grell. You make it hard for me to _refuse_."

"Well, my love~ You were not allowed to!"

Sebastian chuckle before pulling the redhead back down in his chest, holding him closely. But all he wanted right now is to feel the redhead's warmth close to him, and not be part from it anymore...like in his nightmare. He will never let his redhead go from now on. Grell will stay with him, only with him. "I just want to stay like this for a little more while."

Grell tried to pull away from the embrace. "You must be kidding me! You wake me in the middle of the night and made me all horny and now you're telling me-"

"Please?" He tried again, making a sad handsome sexy face that Grell cannot resist.

"Fine..." Grell sighed in defeat.

Sebastian smile at him, pulling him closer once again. "I only wanted to be closer to you tonight."

"We will be even more closer to each other when you are inside me~"

"You're destroying my innocent loving moment, Grell."

"But I don't want innocent loving~! I want it rough and kinky~!" The redhead whined.

Sebastian smirked, "I know." kissing his lover in the forehead, who that whole night insisted that they '_make love_ and not war', which Sebastian answered with, "That statement's meaning of 'love' is very different from what you are thinking, Grell." but Grell did not stop his adorable and childish whining until he finally got tired of it and fall back asleep.

"I love you, Grell." He whispered softly, petting his lover's hair.

And for the first time, he had felt it.

The true feeling of happiness.

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .

"Let's stop our plan, my lord."

"Excuse me?"

"I will not let him do it."

Ciel's eye narrowed at his butler. "Sebastian, I ordered you to lure him into accepting our terms to get those cinematic records and not to get yourself attached to that thing."

"Unfortunately for you my lord, it is the case. Now, Grell is mine. I will not let you use him for your own interest."

"But in case you are forgetting Sebastian, _you are mine_. I am your master. You will do what I tell you to do." Ciel growled at his misbehaving butler.

Sebastian's eyes glowed, his height looming over the child. "That can be arrange." He said smirking, reaching his gloved-hand to Ciel's eye-patch where the seal of their contract is hidden.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?! Stop this!" Ciel demanded, but a hint of fear in his wide eyes.

"I will not break our contract, I will still follow your orders and work under you Ciel, so long that you leave Grell alone."

"What happened to you...? What did that thing-" Ciel started but Sebastian's hand was quickly in his throat.

"That's enough. I will not tolerate any more insult regarding him. Not even from you, Ciel."

Ciel coughed at the tight grip of the butler's hand in his throat, his small figure lifted from the floor.

"Sebby~ Are you here~?!" Grell called suddenly, poking his head in the study room's door, and gasping at the sight of the butler mistreating his master. "Ohh, is it time already to eat his soul Sebas-chan~?!" He beamed excitedly, because he's not really fond of that brat. "I wanna see~ Can I watch~!?"

"No, Grell. Just making things clear." Sebastian smiled at his lover, before turning back to his master. "Isn't that right, young master?"

Ciel glared at him but nodded. The demon butler then put him back down, smiling and bowing at the gasping child like he has not been strangling him just a moment ago.

"Then we have an agreement, yes?"

The young earl tsked, angered by being manhandled by his own butler. "Fine. I get it. Now, get out of my sight."

"Very good, my lord." The butler then bowed, pleased with his master's decision. It would really be a waste if his master had say the wrong answer, because he will not really hesitate to end the child's life if the situation called for it. He will not make the same mistake again...like in his unexpected nightmare. He would rather give up the child's soul than his lover's.

Leaving the brat alive had disappointed the redhead though.

Starting that day, Grell had become his official lover and not just something he will use and throw after. A very pampered lover to be exact. Sebastian had spoiled the redhead too much, and of course the redhead is overjoyed. Grell had to wonder though, whatever happened to his Sebby to be like that? But he shrugged it off immediately because he's not complaining at all.

There's a bit of a problem though...

Because the butler had mysteriously develop a strong hate towards William. As far as Grell knew, Sebastian only dislike the man and most of the time does not really care but now whenever his Supervisor is around to check on him, or when they have a reap to work together, the demon butler would be glued behind him and glare at William with glowing demonic eyes the whole time the other reaper is within his range of sight, neglecting all his work inside the manor.

William's eyebrow twitch.

"What is the problem of that demon, Grell?"

Grell turning to the butler acting like his bodyguard behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Darling, why are you here? Don't you have work~?"

Sebastian huffed. "Then just let me stab that bastard's head already, so I can get back to work."

"I can still hear you from here, Michaelis." William snarled, spitting the butler's name like vile in his tongue. Angry veins starting to pop in his usual stoic face.

But Grell only giggled, pulling the demon butler closer to him. "Ohh, darling~ Why do you hate William so much~? He hasn't done anything to you...yet. Right?"

Sebastian thought for a moment. He cannot possibly say that 'because I saw him kill you in my dream the other night'. No, he will not say it.

"See~? Now go back to that brat, I'll be fine~"

"Can I just cut his hands then?"

"No, Sebby~"

"A finger?"

"No~"

"Even just a strand of his hair?" Sebastian groaned.

"No, Sebby darling~ Not even a strand of his hair, okay?"

"But-"

"OKAY?"

The butler tsked. "Fine."

"Good boy~ Now, give me a kiss and go back to the manor."

Sebastian was happy to kiss his lover but hesitant to leave, though his lover's warning looks had made him go without any more argument. That night, Grell got back early inside the butler's bedroom but Sebastian is not yet done with his own work, so the redhead had took a shower and splayed himself on the bed to rest; hugging his favorite pillow, which was Sebastian's.

Sebastian got back to his room a few hours after.

"I think I'm in love with your pillow Sebas-chan~ It smells just like youuu~" Grell cooed, nuzzling the said pillow, when it was suddenly taken away from his grasp. "Ehh?"

Sebastian had snatch the pillow away, and suddenly throw it out of his window like it's a normal thing to do. Turning to face his lover on the bed after with eyes flashing brightly that made Grell nervous.

"W-what...?"

"You are not to hug any pillow from now on."

"What?! That's-"

Walking to his lover in the bed, his height looming over the redhead. "You hug only me." He said casually but with a hint of desperation in his voice, before closing the gap between them with a kiss that made the redhead melt quickly in his arms. He lay the redhead completely on the bed and crawl on top of him without breaking the kiss, his gloved-hands starting to undress his lover.

"I can do that~" Grell breathed sensually after the kiss.

Sebastian smiled to his lover. "Good."

Grell's eyes then suddenly caught on something on the wall, right next to the window. How long has it been there? And why hasn't he noticed it before? His eyes suddenly filled with amusement. "May I ask though, what is my Willy Doll doing there in the wall with a silver knife stabbed on its head?"

The butler frowned. "My hand slipped."

And Grell cannot help it but to explode in a fit of giggles. "Ohh, Sebby~ You're so adorable~!"

. . . ~*SC*~ . . .  
**_FIN_**

* * *

_xXSadisticChiibiiXx:_

_Why you soo adorable and fluffeh Sebas-chan~? QqQ Well, that's a happy ending...again. /sobs What is happening to me?! QnQ_

_*-*=======*-=======*(~*SC*~)*=======-*=======*-*_

**_Please continue with your REVIEWs! I'm still so addicted to them~ OuO  
Sankyuuu for reading yo~! *hearts*_**


End file.
